


Mirror Image

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants Spencer to experiment a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of albydarned's fic Me, Myself, and I (http://omg-fics.livejournal.com/25519.html), written for cm_remix on LJ and originally published in June 2009. I borrowed one/two lines of dialogue from that fic (though I turned it into internal thought). And yes, these "toys" in the fic do actually exist (https://www.realdoll.com--LINK IS NC-17!), though I may have embellished a bit. Also, this may be the strangest CM fic I ever wrote.

Never let it be said that David Rossi ever let sex get boring.

Of course, Spencer Reid had been instrumental in that. Dave often complained that Spencer was trying to kill him with sex, which Spencer would always laugh at, then suggest something totally different the next time they were together. Dave always complied enthusiastically, but now, staring at the lifeless form on the bed, Spencer wasn't sure that he hadn't gone too far.

"You... want what?"

"It's a sex toy, Spencer," Dave replied. "I want you to play with it."

"It's... I..." Spencer swallowed hard. "It's..."

Dave stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Use your words," he prompted.

Spencer turned and glared. "It's _me_. Only... plastic."

"Silicone, actually."

"Whatever," Spencer snapped.

Dave shrugged. "It's _your_ fault."

Spencer's mouth dropped open. "How is it my fault?" he demanded.

"'Evil and eviler twin'?" Dave said, raising a brow.

"You've got to be kidding me," Spencer said, and Dave snorted.

"You have no idea the dreams I had after that," he said.

"You dreamed about me and a--?"

"You and yourself," Dave filled in. "Evil and eviler."

Spencer blinked at him. "Which one am I in real life?"

Dave's grin went wicked. "Depends on whether you do this for me or not."

Spencer gave him a look, then turned back to the doll. He considered it for a moment. It looked _just like him_ , square jaw, long wavy hair. Dave had even put it in one of Spencer's old cardigans, which just added another level of bizarre to the whole thing. He sucked in a deep breath. "This is weird, David."

Dave stood from the chair he'd positioned across the room for a good view, and crossed the room to Spencer, stepping up behind him and wrapping his arms around Spencer. "How is this any weirder than when I asked you to fuck yourself with a cucumber?" he asked, his hands already roaming Spencer's body.

"Because that was a cucumber. This is _me_ ," Spencer said.

Dave chuckled. "It's _just_ a toy." His fingers slid under Spencer's shirt and pinched a nipple, and Spencer cursed his body for responding. He tilted his head back and let Dave have his neck, which Dave obligingly sucked and nipped at.

Spencer groaned and threaded his fingers in Dave's hair, but his mind was still going. "You know how necrophiliacs often drug women and have sex with them while they're sleeping before they graduate to dead bodies..." Dave sighed and pressed his head to Spencer's shoulder, and Spencer regretted the loss of Dave's mouth on his skin.

"Would it help if I spouted sexual statistics at you while you play with it?"

"Oh God, no," Spencer said.

"Good, because I can't imitate your voice very well. Besides, you'd have to teach them to me, and I'm getting impatient," Dave said. His hand moved to cup Spencer from outside his pants. "It's just a toy," Dave repeated. "And it wasn't cheap."

"Dave..."

"Do this for me," Dave said, squeezing gently. "Do this for me, and I'll do whatever you want next time."

Spencer looked back at the bed. His slacks--the ones the doll was wearing--were stretched tightly over a bulge at the groin, and Spencer eyed it for a moment, trying to estimate the size. Then he laughed suddenly as something occurred to him.

"Hmm?" Dave asked, nibbling at Spencer ear.

"Am I supposed to fuck it, or is it supposed to fuck me?" he asked, and Dave started laughing.

He gave Spencer a squeeze and said, "Whatever you want. I'm told it feels real either way. I had it under the electric blanket to warm it up, so it would feel more realistic for you, but you've been stalling so goddamned much who knows if he's still warm."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Spencer muttered, and Dave made a pleased noise and started to work open Spencer pants, slipping his hand inside. "Can we just have normal sex?"

"Have we ever had 'normal' sex?" Dave countered, and Spencer let Dave tug his shirt off. Spencer sighed, but didn't respond. Even the first time they'd had sex, Spencer had asked Dave to say the filthiest things he could think of.

He could feel the hardness of Dave's cock pressed against him, and he shifted back, but Dave just made a noise of reprimand and pulled away.

" _Dave_..."

"Don't 'Dave' me," Dave said, and moved back across the room to sit back down. "Everything you could need is in the nightstand."

Spencer turned and looked at Dave for a moment as Dave draped himself back over the chair, his legs spread, and his eyes hungry, glued on Spencer. Spencer knew he wasn't getting out of this, so he dropped his pants and boxers unceremoniously and went to the drawer. Then he glanced back at the doll. He wondered how heavy it was.

He leaned over it and lifted a leg and realized the thing probably weighed what it would if it was real. Only dead weight was heavier than 'live' weight, so Spencer opted not to try to lift its leg and hold it while he fucked the doll, and took the little tube of lube from the nightstand.

He set about stripping the doll, pulling open the pants first. At least Dave hadn't put a pair of his boxers on the thing, and Spencer noted, with an almost embarrassing amount of arousal, the length and thickness of the silicone prick that sprung from its confines. Spencer had his pants down to the doll's knees when Dave clear his throat.

"Could you look like you're having less fun?"

Spencer turned and glared.

"It's a sex toy, not a science project."

Spencer made an annoyed noise and pulled the pants the rest of the way down, then opened the cardigan. He opted to leave it on, mostly because he didn't feel like lifting the thing and struggling it off the lifeless form. He flipped open the lubrication, and started to squeeze it onto the dildo, but Dave spoke up again before the first drop fell.

"Oh, come on. Give me a little foreplay."

Spencer glance at him, then back at the doll. Foreplay. Spencer held a sigh and climbed on the bed, straddling the doll's legs, and got a little thrill at the way the silicone really did feel close to flesh against his thighs. It was still warm too, just enough to not be uncomfortable, just enough to make this seem a little more real.

He lowered his head and kissed a thigh, and heard Dave pull his zipper open across the room. God, Dave really had wanted this. Short of cloning, Spencer figured this was about as close as his lover would ever get. He dragged the flat of his tongue up the inside of one leg, then up the underside of the dildo. Even that felt real, and warm... and _good_.

Spencer hadn't wanted this to feel good, but his body was responding more than he would have liked. He found himself wishing the thing was somehow automated. His eyes flicked up to the doll's parted lips, and wondered if its mouth felt real too, if he could climb up the bed and fuck it.

It would need lubrication.

_Oh God._

Spencer felt his body get hot, and he wasn't sure if it was from arousal, or his own embarrassment at what he was thinking. He closed his eyes and slid his lips over the the doll's cock and started to suck. He took a moment to appreciate the craftsmanship. The thing was almost a work of art. The penis was long, just the right thickness, and Spencer could imagine the play of real skin between his lips, the slight rise of veins. He slipped his tongue into the slit and groaned.

Dave mirrored the noise across the room. God, this was bad.

But undeniably good.

His fingers squeezed at the testicles, rolling them in his palm, and then he started to trail his lips up the doll's body, crawling to straddle its hips when he got to its neck. He pulled back and looked down at himself, trying to ignore the way the cock underneath him was pressing against his own.

He slid a hand down the doll's arm as he stared, curling his fingers around the hand and finding that each finger was perfectly articulated, and the arm bent the way an arm should bend, with full range of motion. He slid the hand over his hip and left it there, then leaned down and kissed the doll's mouth.

Okay, that was a little weird. The lips felt real, warm, and so did the tongue, but there was no reciprocation. Again he was reminded of drugged, unconscious bodies, so he stopped kissing right away, and instead moved to nuzzle the doll's cheek. He trailed his lips up to suck an earlobe into his mouth and threaded his fingers into the doll's hair. That didn't exactly feel real, either, but Spencer's body was already thrumming from how close everything else was.

"So sexy," Dave murmured across the room, and Spencer's lips curled a little. This wasn't so bad.

He sat back a little and got the lube, slicking his finger and putting the bottle back down, then he reached back and slid his finger slowly inside of himself. And felt himself blush. He _always_ blushed when he did this, in spite of the way Dave loved it, and had seen it on more than one occasion.

He bit his lip and moaned softly, stroking a hand up to the doll's cheek and slipping his finger inside its mouth as his finger worked inside him, slowly stretching himself. He slipped in a second finger and then a third finger as his body loosened. "God," he moaned.

"Like that?" Dave whispered.

"Yes," Spencer said, dropping his head down against the doll's chest and trying to catch his breath.

"Sit back," Dave instructed. 

"Ungh," Spencer groaned. He reached for the lube again and slicked the dildo, then tossed the bottle aside again. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he whispered.

Dave laughed quietly. "Really?"

Spencer turned to give Dave a flat look, but it fell apart as soon as he saw Dave. Dave had his leg draped over the arm of the chair and was stroking his hard, beautiful cock, the head slipping though his hand. He was moving slowly, surely waiting for the real show to begin, but Spencer felt his own cock pulse at the sight.

Dave lifted his hand and made a little circular motion that indicated he wanted Spencer to turn around, and Spencer obeyed without even thinking.

He sucked in a deep breath, looking down at the doll again. God, he was fucking himself. Well, not technically, but it was close enough without the self-sustaining biological processes that constituted life. Or motor skills, a highly developed brain, abstract reasoning, language, introspection and problem solving.

He sat back anyway, though, the press of the fleshy dildo against his entrance producing a nice pressure until he loosened and it slipped inside. Spencer moaned and slid down all the way, letting the sensation of fullness sweep through him, causing a little spark of need.

He shifted a little so that it would brush his prostate and started to work his thighs to lift himself up and down the shaft. 

"God," he gasped, and looked down at the doll. He stroked his finger over its cheek. It was somehow easier to imagine this was real when he had several inches of hard cock inside him. He only wished it could thrust up into him, hard and fast the way Dave did until he was being jostled on top.

Spencer leaned down and nibbled at the doll's lower lip, speeding his pace, and spit in his hand before sliding it between them to stroke his own cock as the feeling started to overwhelm him. He could imagine the tongue he was licking stroking over his cock, the slickness of his hand providing a nice substitute. He wondered if he lubed up the doll's mouth, would it feel as good to fuck it as it did to fuck Dave's. Probably not, but it would be fairly close.

Dave groaned across the room, and Spencer sped, squeezing and pulling at his own cock as he shoved himself back against the hardness inside of him. God, this was good. This was incredible, and he almost felt embarrassed by it as he lowered his head and sucked at the Adam's apple that was so similar to his own. Except the racing of his body wouldn't allow for too much embarrassment.

When Dave groaned louder, Spencer could tell what that sound meant. Dave was coming, and coming hard, and it sent a thrill through Spencer. His breath went ragged and he stroked faster, harder, until he was spilling out his own release, streaking the doll's stomach with come.

When he finally caught his breath, he sat back, somehow still aroused by the length inside him even after he'd come. He stroked his fingers through the come, spreading it around, and wondered how quickly he could do this again. God, this was bad.

 _The average number of erections that a human male can have during a single sexual encounter is one-point-three-six,_ he thought. _But that number is highly factored on the age of the participant._

He glanced at Dave, taking in the completely sated face of his lover. Then his lips quirked and he started to stroke himself again.

~*~*~

Spencer gasped and jumped, then realized he was in a tangle of fabric. Sheets. The room was dim but not dark, and the cotton of his pajamas was sticking to his sweat damp skin. He was out of breath and just sat there for a minute, trying to suck in enough air to get his heart to stop racing.

What the hell was he dreaming about? A mannequin? No, a doll. A... _oh, God_. Spencer lifted his hand and rubbed it over his face as if he could wipe the memory out of his mind, but instead he found himself aroused, and realized that under his clothes he was sticky with come and yet somehow still hard.

Dave groaned and rolled over toward him. "Wha'sa'matter?" he mumbled.

"Uh... nothing."

"You're outta breath." A sleepy grin crept into Dave's voice. "Dreamin' 'bout me?"

Spencer coughed. "I came in my shorts."

Dave shifted, and Spencer couldn't look at him. "You..." He sounded more awake. "Really?" A hand slid over Spencer's pants and Spencer made a face, but Dave muttered, "You're hard."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Spencer replied.

"C'mere," Dave said. He tugged Spencer back down to the mattress. "Let's take care of that."


End file.
